Gold Medal Jealousy
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: For Nef's Spring Prompt, one of the extra challenges she requested. Kurt/Shawn slash. Shawn is not going to play second to the Winter Olympics for Kurt's attention.


Gold Medal Jealousy

-HeartbreakDX

A/N: This fic is for Nef's Spring Prompt That-Is-Too-Damn-Long-To-Type-Out :P.

Kurt Angle was watching the Winter Olympics on his couch as he reminisced about his own Olympic moment from years back. His lover was due home at any moment but he was so engrossed in the TV that he didn't really think about it.

"Hey Baby!" Shawn greeted happily as he walked into their home and set his bags down.

"Meh." Was the only response.

"Meh? Meh! I haven't seen you in two weeks and all I get is a 'Meh'?!" Shawn complained. "No hello, no how are you? No 'Oh I'm so glad you're home Baby. I missed you'?"

Shawn waited but got no reply. He felt hurt. The damned Olympics were more important that him? He didn't think so. He stomped his foot and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Kurt!" he growled.

"Nmmmnnmm not now." Kurt mumbled. "Don't stomp your prissy little foot at me, I'm watching speed skating."

Shawn narrowed his eyes. This was not the kind of attitude that he expected from his man. He seethed and stomped upstairs. Why the hell was Kurt ignoring him? They barely saw each other because of work, he expected Kurt to be happy to see him.

Shawn thought. Every time the Olympics were on, he was second fiddle. Not this time. Shawn went to his closet and dug one of his special outfits out of the back. No one could resist him in this.

* * *

Kurt was watching the TV intensely when the lights dimmed. He didn't really think about it until the TV turned off. He spun around to shout at the culprit but his complaint died in his throat as soon as he spotted Shawn.

"Sh...Shawn...damn." Kurt muttered, eyeing him up and down.

Shawn stood on the stairs holding the remote in a pair of his tightest black leather pants, a leather vest, and a thin leather collar around his neck.

"You wanna continue ignoring me now Baby?" Shawn asked, leaning casually against the wall with his eyebrow raised.

Kurt shook his head dumbly, mesmerized. Shawn crooked a finger at him and Kurt instantly hopped over the back of the couch and took the blond into his arms.

"Sorry." he mumbled, pulling Shawn close and breathing in his intoxicating scent. "Dunno what I was thinking."

"You weren't dumb ass, but I'll forgive you as long as I finally get some action." Shawn cooed, pecking him on the cheek.

"More than fair." Kurt agreed quickly, lifting Shawn up and making his lover wrap his long, curvy legs around his waist. Kurt carried him upstairs and lay him reverently on the bed.

"God damn you're so sexy, Beautiful." Kurt groaned against Shawn's lips before he kissed him hard. Shawn let Kurt into his mouth, groaning arousingly as Kurt explored him with his tongue as his hands groped the heated leather covering his luscious ass. One hand slid under the leather.

"Mmm no underwear." Kurt whispered as he placed kisses along Shawn's jaw line.

"Can't with these, they're too tight. You can even see an outline when I wear a thong." Shawn smiled a flirtatious smile.

"You're going to wear these more often." Kurt demanded as his fingers caressed the skin of Shawn's ass before sliding into the crack between to tease at his entrance. Shawn moaned deliciously, wriggling in his arms.

"Gotta stop that Love, you'll make me cum right here." Kurt moaned, sliding his hand out of Shawn's pants to a whine of dismay.

"As great as these pants look on you My Dear, I think they'll serve a much better purpose on the floor." The bald man rumbled in Shawn's ear, popping the button on them and sliding them off slowly with Shawn help as if they were a second skin.

"Damn those are tight." he croaked, tossing them across the room and straddling Shawn's sculpted body, leaning back down to nibble the other man's sweet, pouty lips.

"You're a fucking drug Baby." Kurt groaned as his fingers teased Shawn's nipples into hard nubs. "Remind me to thank Mark for giving you those beautiful leather pants."

Shawn whimpered in reply, rubbing himself against Kurt.

"Not yet Darling, it's been so long, I want to savor you." he whispered, running his hands down Shawn's body. Shawn whimpered again insistently.

"Savor later, fuck now." Shawn demanded. "You owe me."

Kurt nodded. "I do owe you My Dear, very well."

Kurt licked down Shawn's body, taking this lover's weeping erection into his throat as he rubbed up and down Shawn's spread thighs with his hands.

"Oh Kurt, Honey!" Shawn groaned, gripping the man's bald head and forcing him up and down on him faster. Kurt allowed this, letting Shawn have his pleasure. The sound Shawn made were making him even harder and he had to pull off Shawn.

"Hey!" Shawn whined. Kurt shushed him and picked up the lube from the beside table. Shawn's protest was forgotten as two slick fingers entered his tight body.

"Stop teasing Kurt, fucking take me. Gentle, later." Shawn snapped, so hard that it hurt.

"How do you want it?" Kurt asked him hoarsely.

"Doggie." Shawn replied, rolling onto his hands and knees, shaking his ass back at Kurt. That was enough to end Kurt's thoughts of teasing and he quickly slicked his shaft before sliding smoothly into his boyfriend.

"God, Kurt!" Shawn gasped, loving how kurt filled him completely.

"Damn Love, you're still so damed tight after all this time." Kurt croaked, forcing himself to remain still to let Shawn adjust and savor the silky heat of him.

"Now!" Shawn moaned impatiently. Kurt complied without argument, pulling out and pressing in again and again, relishing in Shawn's moans and gasps. He grabbed onto Shawn's shoulders and packed up his pace, slamming into the blond under him.

"Kurt....nearly there." Shawn panted, tossing his head back and forth.

"Me too Babe," he wrapped his hand around Shawn's hard cock and pumped him in his fist.

"Cum now." he said through his teeth, forcing back his own orgasm until Shawn finished so that he could watch him. With that beautiful image ingrained forever in his mind, Kurt spilled deep inside Shawn, filling his insides with white hot seed.

Panting, the two lovers collapsed together on the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, wrapped around each other.

"So." Shawn started when they finally recovered. "You'll never see _that_ in the Olympics." he said smugly.

"You got that right Baby, though if sex were ever an Olympic sport, _you'd_ be unbeatable" Kurt agreed, holding his blond close.

"Ready for round two yet?" Shawn asked impishly.

"Dear God Shawn, you're insatiable. You'll be the death of me!" Kurt complained.

"Ooooh, what a wonderful way to go!" Shawn sighed.

"You aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Kurt growled possessively, straddling Shawn's waist again for round two. The sounds of their lovemaking were heard well throughout the night, the Winter Olympics long forgotten.

The End.

Shawnmuse: HOW are the Olympics more interesting than HBK?

Edgemuse: Ooooooo Kurt! You're in trouble with the missus, cuz you were WRONG!

Kurtmuse: Shut your trap Adam! Go play with Chrissy!

Jerichomuse: Spear! Spear! Spear! I want your Spear Edge!

HeartbreakDX: * raises eyebrow at insane musi * Oh good Lord help me!


End file.
